lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Peregrin Took
Peregrin Took (TA 2990-FO 65), better known to his friends as Pippin, was a Hobbit, and one of Frodo Baggins's youngest but best friends. Pippin had three older sisters, Pearl Took, Pimpernel Took, and Pervinca Took. His parents were Paladin Took II (TA 2933-FA 13), Thain of the Shire, and Eglantine Banks. Pippin's dear friend Meriadoc Brandybuck was the son of Paladin's sister Esmeralda Brandybuck. The hair on his head and his feet (which are exceptionally hairy, even for a Hobbit) was almost golden and curly. At the beginning of Quest of the Ring he is smaller than the rest of the Hobbits because he is the youngest. Character Quotes Pippin was six years younger than Merry, and thus was far younger than Frodo. He was a worthy accomplice to Merry's plans, but showed his age as well; he was still a cheerful, if occasionally thoughtless Hobbit, and was first to miss the comforts of Hobbit life. At Rivendell, Pippin was nearly denied the chance to accompany Frodo by Elrond who seriously considered using the youngest Hobbit as a messenger to the Shire. Gandalf, however, supported his and Merry's claims of friendship and loyalty, and Pippin was chosen as the last member of Fellowship. When the Fellowship was passing through Moria, Pippin knocked a stone down a deep well. It may be that this act was what alerted the unfriendly Orcs to the Fellowship's presence in Moria. In the resulting battle, he was able to distract the enemy's Cave-troll long enough for Legolas to kill him with an arrow. Pippin journeyed to Lothlorien with the rest of the fellowship. He was given an elven brooch by the lady Galadriel. After leaving Lothlorien, the fellowship went to Amon Hen. Unfortunately, while they were there Pippin, Merry, and Boromir of Gondor were split apart from the rest of the fellowship. Boromir was killed defending Pippin and Merry, but they were captured by Uruk-hai and marched toward Isengard. While held captive by the Orcs, he left his elven brooch of Lórien as a signal for Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. During a skirmish amongst his captors Pippin managed to cut his bonds using a sword held fast by a dead Uruk. Upon their escape, he and Merry befriended old Treebeard, leader of the Ents. He and merry were able to convince Treebeard to attack Saruman at Isengard while his troops were attacking Helm's Deep. After the battle, Pippin and Merry were told by Treebeard to watch the gate because Théoden, king of Rohan, would be passing that way. When he came, Pippin and Merry met Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Gandalf again. Pippin went with them when they went to confront Saruman. It was Pippin who picked up the palantír of Orthanc after Gríma Wormtongue foolishly threw it as a missile; later, in an almost equally foolish act, Pippin actually stole it out of Gandalf's hands while the wizard slept. Looking into the stone, he had a terrifying encounter with Sauron himself. Because of this, Gandalf separated him from his friends and brought him to the city of Minas Tirith. Meeting Denethor, Steward of Gondor, he volunteered for service to repay him for the death of Denethor's son Boromir, who had died trying to defend Merry and Pippin from the Orcs. This amused Denethor, who accepted the Hobbit's offer and made him one of the elite Guard of the Citadel. Later, it was Pippin who rushed to fetch Gandalf when Denethor, driven to despair by Sauron's deception, set out to burn his remaining son Faramir and himself alive. The young hobbit thus saved the Captain of Gondor's life. Pippin was part of the Army of the West led by Aragorn that assaulted the Black Gates in a desperate gambit. During the final parley with the Mouth of Sauron, Gandalf instructed that members of each race that opposed Sauron be present at the parley, including Gimli for Dwarves, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir (Elrond's twin sons) for Elves, and Pippin for Hobbits. During the last battle before the Morannon, Pippin managed to slay an Olog-hai, a genetically modified troll, the first hobbit ever to do so. He was then knocked unconscious when the troll fell on him. Gimli later recognized his Hobbit feet under the Troll and dragged him out of the battle, saving his life. After the restoration of the monarchy he was knighted by King Elessar, who then granted him indeterminate leave to return home, as well as leave to return to Gondor whenever he liked. Later he and Merry were instrumental in overthrowing Saruman's forces during the Scouring of the Shire. In the year FA 6 Pippin married Diamond of Long Cleeve, when she was 32 and he himself was 37. They had one son, Faramir. Faramir Took I later married Samwise Gamgee's daughter Goldilocks. In the year FA 13 Pippin became the 32nd Thain of the Shire, a position he held for 50 years before retiring in FO 63, when he revisited Rohan and Gondor with Merry. He remained in Gondor for the rest of his life. Pippin probably died sometime after the year FO 64. Appearance In the Books *The Fellowship of the Ring *The Two Towers *The Return of the King In the Movies *The Fellowship of the Ring *The Two Towers *The Return of the King The Line of Pippin Balbo Baggins = Berylla Boffin | ------------------------ | | Ponto Baggins = Mimosa Bunce Mungo Baggins = Laura Grubb Largo = Tanta Hornblower | | | ----------- Gerontius Took = Adamanta Chubb | Fosco = Ruby Bolger | | | | | | Polo ------------------------------|-------- ----------- | | | | | | Rosa Baggins = Hildigrim Took Belladonna = Bungo Baggins Mirabella = Gorbadoc | | | | Brandybuck | Adalgrim Took Bilbo Baggins | | | Primula = Drogo Baggins --------------------------------------------------------------- | | | | Frodo Baggins 3 daughters Paladin = Eglantine Banks Saradoc Brandybuck = Esmeralda | | ------------------------------ Estella Bolger = Merry | | | | Pearl Pimpernel Pervinca Pippin = Diamond of Long Cleeve | Faramir = Goldilocks Gardner ---- :See also: Middle-earth and Took clan Video Category:Hobbits category:Fellowship members Category:Thains of the Shire